


Of Weddings and Sniper Rifles

by IraBragi



Series: The Pancake 'Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Seriously Fluffy, wedding announcement fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi





	Of Weddings and Sniper Rifles

     Grover walked into HQ to the sound of Kono squealing and hugging Danny. As soon as he rounded the corner she called him over to the computer desk.

     “Good news! The resident idiots are finally getting married! It took them long enough and of course you’re invited – the whole team is. Just imagine Danny in a lei!” She said all this mostly without stopping for a breath. Grover liked Kono but when she got excited about something it was hard to get a word in edgewise.

     “Who is getting married?” he quarried when Kono actually paused for a moment.

     “Steve and Danny!” When she rolled her eyes Kono looked about twelve. Well, like a twelve year old who could rival a Navy SEAL shot-for-shot with a sniper rifle. Right now she was making no sense whatsoever though.

     “Setve and Danny are marrying who exactly? I though Steve and Catherine broke up years ago. Did you find someone who can put up with your mouth Williams?”  Kono and Danny exchanged a look and Grover got the uncomfortable feeling that he was missing something that would lead to years of jokes and ridicule.

     “Steve and Danny Are. Marrying. Each. Other.” Kono articulated each word slowly and clearly as if it was his hearing that was the issue.

     Nonplussed Grover went for what he hoped was a neutral response, “Um, why?”

     “Did you really not know?” Danny asked after a moment of staring at him. “Steve and I have been together for the last couple of years. Since before you came to the island. Sorry man, I really thought you knew.”

     When Danny and Steve had first gotten together they had told the team, which at the time was just Chin and Kono. Obviously Cath also knew and the governor also had figured it out too (before either of the two idiots involved did actually) and gave formal permission for them to go against the “no fraternization” rule. But neither of them were big on workplace PDA and it just had never come up. Grover thought that they had a somewhat weird relationship but never gave it much though beyond that. Now he felt like a real fool.

     Steve walked in and Kono pounced on him, “Congratulations bossman! Did you see the form 20-R that I left on your desk?”

     “Thanks. And yes I saw the form and the last three you filed and the pages of notes, and the answer is still no.”

     “But why? It's clearly the better rifle and you are getting married so you should be in a good mood! Look at it like a wedding present.” Steve actually rolled _his_ eyes at that.

     “Aren't you supposed to give wedding presents to the couple getting married? Not the other way around?”

     Steve and Kono had been having this argument for the past two weeks. There was room in the budget for a long-distance rifle but a serious difference of opinion on which rifle was better. Kono had been treating convincing Steve like a military op; complete with facts, statistics, and a lot of bringing it up every single lunch. Steve was no better and refused to even admit that there might be an option other than his preferred gun. In short they had been going in circles and driving everyone around them mad.

     Trying to head off a repetition of a conversation that they had all heard a thousand times by now, Grover cut in “I hear congratulations are in order. Comes a bit from left field though, I always though you hated each other. You fight often enough!”

     “We do not fight!” both Steve and Danny responded in unison.

     “Ok, on second though I see it. And here I though you were always both so crazy because you _weren't_ getting laid.”

     “Nope no problems there!” Danny responded cheerfully and grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. Kono whistled, Grover looked uncomfortable, and Chin walked into the room and tried to figure out what is going on.

     “And Steve” Danny says, after the kiss, “Just get Kono the damm rifle. We both know it's the better option and you just don't want to admit that someone else can have a valid opinion. Also, you know that she will not stop filing requests until you give in. I'll even make it worth your wile.” The last part is paired with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

     Steve's jaw drops then he rolls his eyes again and gives in with a laugh. “Fine! Kono you are a menace! And you are still wrong but I give up. Danny, remind me again why I'm marrying you?”

     “Cause you have good taste!” This elicits a groan from everyone in the room.

     “You do realize that if you do this you will never actually get to decide anything again, right?” Grover tells Steve.

    “You think I don't know that? Danny's been running this show from the beginning and I'm just marrying him to get any say at all!”

     With that Steve retreated to his office with Danny on his heels already gearing up for a rant. Kono and Chin went to talk to a witness and Grover decided to go put some time in on the shooting range. This team always gave him a headache but he had to admit there was never a dull day.


End file.
